


The broken Mirror

by isaribi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaribi/pseuds/isaribi
Summary: Seven months ago, Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight in order to protect the Realm of Light from any possible danger crossing the broder. What no one expected was that a mage from a far away land would be able to collect the lost shards of the mirror to rebuild it in hopes of gaining access to the powerful shadow magic.





	The broken Mirror

_„See you later..."_

Link jumped in his sleep. The Hylian sat up straight in his bed, eyes widened and trying to scan the dark surroundings. Nothing was there. His house was as empty as it was when he went to sleep and the voice he just heard was nothing but an imagination. This voice he had been trying to forget about ever so badly. Though it never really worked out the way he wanted it to. "Again..." he whispered, his hands tightly grasping onto the thin blanket that was covering him. "Why...again...?!" This time his voice turned into a broken scream and he tossed away his cover in frustration, only to slump backwards on his back again with his face hidden behind his forearm.

Seven months.

That's how long it's been since he last heard this sentence. Seven month since he last heard her voice, saw her face, and missed his opportunity to properly say goodbye. And six of those seven months have been filled with nightmares of his past foes haunting him, be it at night or during the day when his panic attacks hit. He had hoped to go back to a normal life after leaving the terrors of twilight behind him and by now, he knew how foolish it was to ever think it was possible. In the beginning, it was easy, everything seemed as usual. But then the nightmares started out of nowhere. And it all went downhill from there. A simple mention of Zelda's name was enough to strike fear in Link's eyes and remind him of the things he had suffered through. He didn't know why it affected him like this out of a sudden, it was like from one moment to another, all this pain and frustration that he had tried to bottle up washed over him and he wasn't able to control it any longer. The one thing that helped him calm down was her, always. This smile that had burned itself into his mind and wouldn't leave. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing because it was an image he could hold on to for comfort; a curse because he knew it was nothing but that. An image in his head, nothing more.  
"Midna..." he sighed out shakily and finally uncovered his eyes to stare at the ceiling above him, secretly hoping to see her. "You're a terrible liar."

_And I'm a damn idiot for believing in you_ , he continued in his mind as he felt his eyes grow heavy and he drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First time posting on AO3 and I decided it'd be the perfect opportunity to overhaul one of the first fanfictions i've ever written. This is going to take a lot of time, as I'm going to have to go over an entire fic that I've already written and basically figure out how to change it while at the same time keep the spirit of it. I hope you're going to like it! And I hope it's going to be worth the long wait.


End file.
